Doh Gyeom
Doh Gyeom (도겸, Dogyeom; "Gyeom Doh"), known also as the Iron Lion (철사자 (鐵獅子), Cheolsaja), is the current master of the Pungjin SectChapter 88 and the newest delivery boy for the tavern-on-the-fork. He is also the older brother of the young lady saved by Gang Ryong early on in the series,Chapter 36 and the younger brother and son of the late Doh Gyeol and Doh Gwang respectively. Appearance & Personality Doh Gyeom is a young man with a baby-face, grey eyes, a widow's peak with his hair being held up with a traditional ornament to denote his class and surprisingly long thick eyebrows and slightly flared sideburns. He wore a red cape over traditional attire with primarily blue colours and kept his two batons fastened to his back. Initially, his hair was black but after undergoing "ultimate metamorphosis" during his clash with Gang Ryong, his hair turned completely white. Gyeom's body is littered with many scars. After becoming a delivery boy, Gyeom wears simple blue garbs and ties his hair in a flowing ponytail with a red ribbon. Gyeom is a polite young man who normally shows a very confident yet flighty disposition. On the outside, he appears somewhat naive and very trusting, but on the inside, where his 'other' self resides, he is a lot more acute. Gyeom is very determined and persistent. Much like his late older brother, he suffers from a split personality that appears to be the manifestation of his darker desires; however, he has dealt with his much better than his brother. Image Gallery History Around ten years prior to the beginning of the story, Gyeom began to notice his older brother becoming more and more insane after the death of their mother. With his brother going on an indiscriminate killing spree of those in the murim, the spree came to an end when their father, Doh Gwang, caught him. After being punished and then released, Gyeom's older brother seemed back to his old self, but Gyeom realised that his madness had worsened. Realising that his older brother wanted to kill their father, Gyeom ended up fatally poisoning his older brother out of fear.Chapter 53 Plot Doh Gyeom, the Iron Lion Season 2 Intro After finding out that Gang Ryong had already left in search of his "enemy", Gyeom returned to the tavern-on-the-fork two months later asking to become their new delivery boy. After being warned of past replacements lasting only days, Gyeom took the job and persisted for months, determined to become a better delivery boy than Ryong had been. Around six months later, Gyeom returned back from a delivery to find his sister Yeon waiting for him. Seeing a man sitting with her, he attempts to intimidate him but Yeon explained that the Jinhong had helped her find the place. Humorously apologising for his mistake, he then asked Chohyang if he could have a word with his sister. He was then seen turning curiously when Jinhong mentioned Gang Ryong. Mak Sapyeong Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect Powers & Abilities Because Doh Gyeom was born with tae-eum metastatic bone body (태음환골지체, taeeum hwangoljiche), he was severely limited in his ability to perform inner ki martial arts due to the effects the physiological condition had on his flow of inner ki and the dangerous internal damage it could cause.Chapter 50 Despite this, Gyeom proved to become a powerful young martial artist regardless, showing great martial arts prowess and exhibiting incredible feats of strength on multiple occasions. He was able to effortlessly evade an attack from and then casually kill a gosu of Sa Jun's level with his skills.Chapter 45 During his clash with Gang Ryong, Doh Gyeom underwent an immense (환골탈태 (換骨奪胎), Hwangol taltae; " "), increasing his power level by magnitudes. However, after their battle, he noted that he couldn't draw out even half the power he had when he faced Gang Ryong, though he was still many times stronger than he was before.Chapter 54 It was noted by Gyeom's uncle that he had the same peculiar movements and brutal spear attacks as his older brother, Gyeol.Chapter 46 Immense Durability & Endurance: He has shown titanic feats of durability and endurance. Even after just regaining consciousness from the effects of a sleeping drug, he was single-handedly able to take on a multitude of men trying to subdue him.Chapter 38 During his battle with Gang Ryong, he was able to tank several admittedly pulled Divine Heavenly Destruction techniques and continue fighting without any impairment.Chapters 48 - 52 Immense Physical Strength: Even while woozy from the effects of a drug, Gyeom was able to lift two full grown men, one with each arm, and slam them together with enough force to knock them out. Later, he was shown being able to effortlessly slice through entire cliff faces. Drug Resistance: Gyeom appears to have a remarkable resistance to the effects of drugs, being able to quickly regain consciousness and even take down a multitude of fighters sent to capture him after ingesting enough sleeping medicine to put a bear down. Gyeom's 360° slash attack.png Gyeom's spear martial arts1.png Gyeom's spear martial arts2.png Gyeom's spear martial arts3.png Gyeom's spear martial arts4.png Doh Gyeom Martial Arts.png Weapons He initially wields what appear to be a pair of thick batons. However Gyeom is exponentially more adept with a naginata (or any spear-like weapon), using it with such proficiency that even Gang Ryong was caught off guard. He was able to deliver a 360° slash faster than anyone could react, and cleaved through thick pillars, walls and other people like butter in the process. As the son of the original Iron Lion, Doh Gwang, and the heir of the Pungjin Sect, Gyeom trained in the Doh Family Spear style and has mastered its arts: Doh Family Spear Style: *'Doh Family Flame Spear, the 13th Move: Empyrean Annihilation' *'Pungjin Cross Slash' *'Pungjin Spiral Dance' *'Storm Slash' Quotes *(After hearing of Ryong's exploits) "Walked on water? Is he Jesus?" Alternate Translation *Steel Lion, Do Gim (LINE) Notes & Trivia *If his first appearance in the series is any indication, Gyeom is terrible with directions. Though he mentions that his navigational ineptitude has since disappeared after undergoing "ultimate metamorphosis". *Considering that his older brother Gyeol suffered from a similar insane alter-psyche, some fans believe that the condition is a maternal hereditary condition. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gosu (The Master)